modanasukcesfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Odcinek 7959
1 listopada 2018 Nieemitowany |reżyseria= Anthony Pascarelli |scenariusz= Bradley Bell Michael Minnis Mark Pinciotti Tracey Ann Kelly |producenci= Bradley Bell Edward Scott Casey Kasprzyk Cynthia J. Popp Mark Pinciotti Ann Willmott |odcinki= 7958. « 7959. » 7960. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Streszczenie thumb|300px|Brooke i Eric dyskutują o BilluW gabinecie CEO, Brooke trzyma w rękach zniszczony wisiorek Billa. Kiedy zjawia się Eric, kobieta zapewnia, że Spencer nie wniesie oskarżenia przeciwko Ridge'owi i Thorne'owi, gdyż chce się zmienić. Eric w to nie wierzy, podkreślając, że szczęście nigdy nie liczyło się dla Billa. Brooke zaznacza jednak, że Spencer chce skupić się na naprawieniu najważniejszych dla siebie relacji. Eric podkreśla, że w każdym próbuje dostrzec dobro, ale są pewne wyjątki. Uważa także, że nagła przemiana Billa ma związek z zaimponowaniem Brooke, a nie troską o rodzinę. Kobieta powtarza, że były mąż jest jej jedynie wdzięczny za pomoc w walce o Willa i wierzy w to, że nie chce on już nikogo krzywdzić. Eric jest przekonany, że Bill wciąż kocha Brooke, lecz ona bardziej martwi się o Ridge'a, które ciągle zaślepia nienawiść. thumb|left|300px|Konflikt Pameli i Quinn przybiera na sileW rezydencji Forresterów, Pamela jest wściekła na Quinn za nazwanie jej ślubu "przeklętym" i uważa, że nie ma żadnych powodów, aby okazywać jej wdzięczność, gdyż od początku wszystko jej utrudniała. Pamela jest pewna, że Quinn zgodziła się na ceremonię w rezydencji, aby Eric nie był na nią zły. Kobieta nie chce już o tym dyskutować, zwłaszcza że sprawa jest już zamknięta. Uważa, że jej mąż czuje się odpowiedzialny za siostrę zmarłej Stephanie. Pamela podkreśla, że jest dla Erica przypomnieniem o przeszłości, która jest obfita we wspomnienia, podobnie jak rodzinna rezydencja. Kpi z tego, że Quinn łaskawie udziela jej pozwolenia na ślub w domu, który jej siostra stworzyła razem z Erikiem na długo przed pojawieniem się samej Quinn. Uważa także "śmieszny" portret żony Erica za obrazę zmarłej siostry. Pam chce zabrać portret Stephanie do naprawy, ale Quinn zabrania jej ruszenia czegoś, co jest własnością Erica. Wściekła kobieta nie zamierza jednak zostawiać obrazu, który Quinn mogłaby wyrzucić lub "spalić w swoim kotle", a który był stworzony na cześć jej siostry. "Ona nigdy nie pozwoliłaby ci tak mnie traktować! Stephanie nie tolerowałaby czegoś takiego!", wykrzykuje Pamela, a następnie spogląda na portret Quinn i wybiega. Kiedy wraca, przynosi ze sobą małą drabinę i stawia ją przed kominkiem. Quinn ostrzega ją, by nie ważyła się dotykać jej portretu. "Nie potrzebujesz kostiumu, by wyglądać jak wiedźma", stwierdza Pamela i pyta jak Quinn czułaby się, gdyby ona celowo zniszczyła jej portret. Pam ściąga go ze ściany, a Quinn ponownie tłumaczy, że nie zniszczyła obrazu Stephanie celowo. Pamela nie wierzy jej jednak i zamierza przebić swoją pięść przez "szyderczą twarz Quinn". Konfrontacja kobiet zostaje przerwana przez pojawienie się Erica, który żąda wyjaśnień. Pamela informuje go, że Quinn nazwała jej ślub "przeklętym" i nie pozwoliła zabrać jej portretu Stephanie do naprawy. Quinn opowiada swoją wersję wydarzeń i ponownie nazywa Pamelę niezrównoważoną. Pam wpada w histerię i powtarza, że przyszła panna młoda nie tak powinna przygotowywać się do swojego szczęśliwego dnia. Uważa, że Quinn wszystko zniszczyła i nie chce już brać ślubu w rezydencji. thumb|300px|Ridge ostrzega BillaW szpitalu, Bill przypomina Ridge'owi, że powinien być mu wdzięczny za niewniesienie oskarżenia. Forrester jest jednak pewny, że Spencer w ogóle się nie zmienił a próbuje jedynie zaimponować Brooke. Bill zapewnia, że nikogo nie okłamuje i stwierdza, że Ridge obnaża swoje niepewności wobec żony. "Małe pieski szczekają najgłośniej", oznajmia Bill i potwierdza, że Ridge powinien mieć powody do obaw. "Nigdy nawet w połowie nie będziesz takim mężczyzną jak ja", dodaje Spencer i cofa nazwanie Ridge'a "pozerem". Forrester sugeruje, by Bill ponownie się zbadał, gdyż Brooke jest dla niego nieosiągalna. Spencer przewiduje jednak, że Ridge jak zwykle ją skrzywdzi. On zapewnia, że nigdy nie zawiedzie Brooke, która jest zbyt mądra, by wrócić do Billa. Radzi mu także, by spojrzał na listę swoich przewinień, gdyż nie ma dla niego takich granic, których nie mógłby przekroczyć. "Nie jesteś mężczyzną tylko niedojrzałym dzieckiem, desperacko potrzebującym kolejnego wisiorka", oświadcza Ridge. Justin wraca z dokumentacją, a Bill oznajmia Ridge'owi, że skończył się czas wizyt. Forrester ponownie ostrzega rywala, by trzymał się z dala od Brooke. Po wyjściu Ridge'a, Bill oznajmia, że "krawiec" jest nieco zdenerwowany, gdyż zdaje sobie sprawę, iż Bill Spencer zawsze dostaje to czego chce. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Bill Spencer Jr. Kategoria:Ridge Forrester 3 Kategoria:Brooke Logan Kategoria:Eric Forrester Kategoria:Pamela Douglas Kategoria:Quinn Fuller Kategoria:Justin Barber